Demonic Angel
by Anime Monster
Summary: A look into why Krad is the way he is and someone who acutally likes him like that. KradXDaisuke Deathfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel, and I don't really know who does (all I know is that they're Japanese).

Author's Note: This was inspired by "Vincent" by Don McLean. My song muse seems to have married my angst muse because I've been writing a lot of song inspired angst pieces.

Summary: A look into why Krad is the way he is and someone who acutally likes him like that. KradXDaisuke.

Rating: M (for suicide themes)

Warning: Death-fic, slash

**_ Demonic Angel_**

* * *

_/Satoshi-sama/_ I called from the back of the latest Hikari's mind. Well he should have been a Hikari, but being adopted by Hiwatari made him a Hiwatari, at least legally, and a bit mentally. I was watching as Dark was about to make off with another valuable art piece all because my tamer refused to release me. 

_ /Shut-up, Krad/_ he shouted back at me. All I wanted to do was help, but because he couldn't stand the pain of the transformation and because he didn't want his precious Niwa hurt I was stuck in the back watching as Dark leapt out of the window. Finally, I decided to take the body by force, something that I really didn't want to do, I didn't want to hurt the boy, but I was forced to.

"DARK!" I called as I took off into the sky on my snow-white wings. My blond hair played out behind me on the wind as I flew fast trying to catch the black winged angel. It was true, he, a thief, was more of an angel than me. I was a cold hearted demon in the form of an angel. I summoned a magic blast and threw it at him. He laughed as he dodged, as if I wasn't even worth his time.

No one ever needed me. I was the curse to the Hiwatari boy and a nuisance to Dark. He didn't even look forward to our battles, I lived for them. My only purpose in life was to destroy him. And I never succeeded.

It was what destroyed my humanity. I wasn't always a homicidal maniac. At one time I was as angelic as my looks made one believe. I was kind to my hosts and didn't try to kill Dark, just catch him.

But then he refused to acknowledge my existence. Perhaps that made me jaded, but can you blame me? My whole existence is Dark and to not even bother to say my name, if I could I would cry. But honestly, I have never cried.

* * *

Dark landed us on a building, obviously to fight the beautiful blond angel. I didn't know a lot about Krad at first, but now from observation I think I know more about him. I think I might love him. Crazy, I know, but I think it might be true. I'm in love with Krad. Everytime I think about him my heart beats strangely and my stomach does funny things. 

As I watched the angel descend I know exactly why he's angry. He could care less about the art pieces, about actually catching Dark, well maybe he still wants to do that, but his true anger is at the brush off Dark gives him. I know this because it's the same I get when I worry about Hiwatari-kun. _ /Dark/_ I try to warn.

_ /Shut up, Daisuke, can't you see I'm busy/_ he said back. I could feel my blood boil. He was supposed to listen to me. It was rare for me to get angry, but Dark had just royally pissed me off. I push my way to control something and grabbed the arm control pulling out the picture causing Dark to turn into me. I didn't care if Krad would kill me, better death by him than listening to Dark being an idiot.

"Hello, Krad-san," I said to the angel. He froze, just as I thought, no one acknowledged his existence.

"Little Niwa, what a surprise," Krad said, coming out of his surprised state.

I walked towards him without fear. If he wanted to kill me than he could, I wouldn't stop him, nor turn into Dark. "Dark is an idiot," I said.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"He doesn't listen to what I say, the advice I give him, the requests I make, he has too much pride and ego. And then you, the way he treats you is despicable," I said. "You two are equals, yet he treats you as an inferior. The one I think is inferior, though, is Dark."

I reached up with one of my hands and stroked his cheek he looked shocked at the contact and I began to withdraw my hand, but he leaned into it. "Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"

He shook his head and I replied, "People should say it more often, because you are beautiful," I whispered. I leaned up and forward kissing him softly. He didn't respond and I was going to draw back when I felt an arm snake around me and pulling me closer as he re-angled his head to make it more comfortable and deepen the kiss. He licked my lips and I opened up licking back.

When we finally pulled back for air after the most magical kiss I had ever participated in, he kept his arms around my waist holding me as I held on to him, my arms around his neck, one hand buried in his hair, the other holding his ponytail.

"But we can't continue this," he said.

"I know," I replied. A tear slipping down my face. He moved one of his gloved hands up to catch it on my cheek.

"Why do you cry?"

"The one emotion that I need the most is love. It's the one way to make Dark leave, other than my death and the one I love, I'll never be able to have," I said.

"Who do you love?"

"I thought it was obvious," I stated looking into his eyes. He seemed to realize it and leaned down and kissed me.

"Goodbye, little Niwa," he whispered against my lips.

"Goodbye, Krad," I whispered back as I felt my life drained out of me from the blast or magic he sent through my back.

The two lovers died in each others arms, the blonds body seemed to melt away leaving the blue haired boy. The world would get the wrong impression when they found the two in the morning, but it didn't matter to the red head or the blond who looked on away from their bodies. They were in each other's arms for the rest of eternity.

Dark would be reborn as Daisuke had a female cousin who was pregnant with a boy, but Krad would remain with Daisuke as the last of the Hikari's had been Satoshi.

"I really wished you didn't have to kill me, too," Satoshi said glaring at the blond.

"Sorry, Satoshi-sama," Krad apologized as Daisuke laughed turning away from the scene on the roof top.

"Come on, let's go home," he said pointing to the bright light that soon they walked through.


End file.
